fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardian Vegeta
Backstory After the End of GT Not long after Goku left, Vegeta was struck by a terrible virus. Vegeta was dying but Bulma wasn't going to let that happen. The same virus had cut the earth's population down to 1/3 of what it was before, it had already claimed both of Bulma's parents she wasn't going to let it take her husband too. Capsule Corp had already put all of its resources into making a cure nothing has come up. Bulma had a different idea: She called Uub and they both spent the next few days in her lab, the next day as far as the world knew Vegeta died by the virus, but what really happened was that Bulma took Vegeta's body and put it in a state of expanded animation. co Note: If anyone wants to know more about the virus itself or the way they had to fake Vegeta's death, just ask in comments. After Vegeta Wakes A year has passed and Bulma found a solution for Vegeta. Combining the biotech of Baby, the energy absorption of Super 17, and the ability to connect souls and technology from the foe Uub had just defeated, she created nanobots capable of connecting to Vegeta's very being and feed off his ki for power, and repair the damage to his very essence. Dark forest saga It was discovered that one living thing did survived from the Galaxy the shadow dragons destroyed the first time they were summned into this world A plant it was infused with the leftover negative energy that was drawn to the nerist living thing the plant changed it became A monster it only wanted 2 things to grow and more negative energy so it went from one galaxy to the next infecting all planets it came accrues turning the positive energy of it and all of its in habitations in to negative energy it grows vines and it created a dark forest that stretched accrues galaxys. it took Time for the kais to notice the Dark forest because non of its negative energy was leaking out as it was contained in the dark forest it was frightening to over take everything in there universe so kabeto kai went to face it and was easly over powered simply by the sheer quantity of negative energy near the forest he didn't even get close to inside it kabtokai couldn't imagine how much power, how much negative energy it had accumulated and after a 'meeting' with elder kia they decided the best course of action is to go to the strongest entity in there universe, vegeta. vegeta was rather annoyed that they needed his help after all they were the uinveres creaters and it was there job to protect it not his. Vegeta only intrest was the Earth. But sense he knew they wouldn't leave him alone he dicided to help but they would o him one kabeto kia said under his breth that they already O him more then could possbley be repaid the elder kia elbowed him and said Don't tell him that you wiper snaker he might change his mind. vegeta gathered Tien krillon and the others vegeta him self went to get a sample of this negative energy to bring to bulma so she could create protective suits so the rest of the Z fighters could survive inside the forest. Vegeta had kabeto kai drop him off as close as he could when kabeto kia got back to hos realm ge finds elder Kai panicing elder! what is wrong?! ''Kabito Kai said in a worried tone Personality Mostly the some as his GT counterpart but with several differences: he hates magic and is not as over confident but still is just not as much but when the fate of the world is on the line he will hold nothing back. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''4-A' | 3-C | at least 3-B '''| '''3-A Name: Vegeta (He will be referred to as Guardian Vegeta to avoid confusion with his canon counterpart) Origin: '''The 12 Omniverses (Stand in name) '''Gender: Male Age: Beginning as old as Vegeta at the end of GT Classification: Saiyan Prince, Guardian of the Earth Powers and Abilities: '''all powers of his GT counterpart, immortality type 1 and 3 (as full powered super saiyan 4 ),can survive in the vacuum of space for several days unaided, immunity to soul manipulation, resistance to mental manipulation, can sense magic and tell the difference between it and ki. Reacive Evolution the serum adapts to the enemies attacks, Regeneration. Story Navigation (click here) '''Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (equal to base Majuub) | Galaxy level (stronger than partial Majin Uub) | at least Multi-Galaxy '''(the battle with the dark forest produced enough energy overtime to destory the Universe how much time passed is unknown) | '''Universe level (Dark Electricity said the serum was equal to the Dragon Ball's boost in power) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Uub base form) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to partial Majin Uub who is stated to be comparable to the Super Saiyan 4's before Vegeta awoke) |''' Massively FTL+ (far swifter then super sayan 2) '''| Massively FTL+ (Far faster than his Super Saiyan 2 form and according to Dark Electricity the boost of the serum is comparable to the boost from the Dragon Balls) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class (equal to Majuub) | Galactic '(stronger than partial Majin Uub) | '''At least Multi Galavtic | Universal '(Dark Electricity said the serum had the same power boost as the Dragon Balls) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System level '(equal to Majuub) | 'Galaxy level '(stronger than partial Majin Uub) |'''at least Multi-Galaxy level | universe level (Dark Electricity said the serum had the same power boost as the Dragon Balls) Stamina: Limitless (The Nanobots are capable of rejuvenating Vegeta's body by acting as Fusion reactors powered by his ki) [[Range|'Range']]:'' Unknown'''. At least the same as his GT counterpart, likely higher (will be updated as his story progresses) '''Standard Equipment: '''None Notable [[Intelligence|I'ntelligence]]:''' Very High, is considered a tactical genius by his peers '''Weaknesses: Worms creep him out. has a tendency to underestimate his opponents when the fate of the world is not on the line, the prediction systome can only keep track of up to 2 foes in base about 10 as SS2 only truly reliable in a large scale brawl as A SS3 and up hates magic too the point it is exploitable however doing this makes him made as he gets madder he gets stronger. Feats: stalemate with Mujuub in base defeat partial Majin Uub as super saiyan 2 dark electricity said the power of the serum was equal too the boost from the dragon balls Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' All the powers and abilities of his GT counterpart '''The Effects of the serum The serum are nanobots with the appearance of a silver liquid metal before being ejected into vegeta They are equipped with a constantly evolving A.I Each one equipped with A fusion reactor powered by vegeta's ki they are programmed with an automatic self update system through connecting with vegeta's very essence it can access his sensory information to transfer energy and change his physiology to better adapt to the situation Statistics: During his fight with the Dark Forest it adapted the ability to feed statistics in too vegeta's head it comes in the form of an Interface that shows a Targeting system and a prediction system that analyzes opponent attack patterns to predict what kind of attack they will use and where it will come from the longer a fight gose on the more reliable this system will get it will also show him any info it collects that it finds relevant to the situation. Longevity: vegeta will not age with the serum in his bloodstream any bacteria or viruses that attempt to enter it will be attacked and destroyed Limitless stamina: sense he can use his ki to repair damage to his body he can fight and produce more kI constantly ( note A story concept I have may revise this but it has not been implemented yet so until it is this will stay ) immunity to soul manipulation: '''The nanobots are connected to his soul and if anything trys altering it The serum will react to prevent it '''extremely adaptive: example if someone like hit tried using the timeskip against him The serum would sense the temporal disturbance and start looking for a way to upgrade itself to be resistant against it or to out right become immune to it however this could take between minutes days or even weeks depending on what it's trying to do and how often vegeta is powering up in that time. Regeneration: if vegeta would lose an arm the serum would restore it how long this would take depends on which transformation he's in and how powered up he is ranging from days in base or less than a second as full powered super saiyan 4 Key: | Base | Super Saiyan 2 | Super Saiyan 3 | Super Saiyan 4 Note: * Link to Guardian Goku profile * This page is not finished yet * To see the story of the dark forest saga from this perspective of the Dark Forest see here Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Aikkon (Dragon Soul) Aikkon's Profile Inconclusive Matches: ERR0R When are you going to make a profile about me? You? But... but how? 4TH wall breaking, kind of what I'm known for Leave now I'll make one for you sooner or later. No Fine I didn't want to do this but (reaches into backpack), Sonic Screwdriver. What? 'BUSS BUSS' a BUSS up I haven't used it yet. Drat I hoped you would fall for that so what will it be like when you (cut off) There, he's gone for now.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Immortal Characters Category:Darkmon cns pages Category:Saiyan Category:12 Omni Verses